Sticky Cream
by I Love Bergers
Summary: Ezreal waits for Lucian after a battle for a sticky surprise.


"Why hello Lucian. I didn't expect to face you outside the fields today." His blond hair fell in front of his eyes as he smirked at the Purifier. The two had just recently come off the fields of justice, following a bloody and intense battle. Both were still in their champion select outfits. Ezreal played around with his foam finger as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't have time for this."

Lucian's response was short and crude. He knew about the explorer's tendencies but had little interest in playing the game. It was either this or change out of his mercenary outfit. The white highlights didn't suit him.

"I'll make this quick. I promise." Ezreal casually removed the foam finger from his hands and pushed the headphones off his hair. His mouth was already salivating for what was to come. "Just take the lead Lucian. It's not like this is anything new for you."

The Purifier grunted disapprovingly but was quick to lower his guns, placing them carefully on a table to the side. His wife's image clouded his thoughts momentarily, but natural instincts pushed it out of the way. Turning back, his hands went to his own belt which he began hastily undoing.

"On your knees. Now."

Ezreal's smirk grew wider. He knew Lucian couldn't resist. A man's natural needs would overpower his own morality anyday. And besides, this was the first time he would get to taste Lucian and if what they said was true, then he was in for something good. Nonetheless, he obeyed, sinking to his knees before the other man. All the while, Lucian was undoing his pants hurriedly, until his erect organ stood out from his clothes, his pants pushed down and opened just enough for his cock to poke out. He looked at Ezreal expectedly.

For a moment Ezreal had to admire at what was being presented to him. To say Lucian was big would be an understatement. Looking up he gave the gunslinger a coy look before wrapping his hand around the base of his member. What followed next was his tongue, starting from underneath the head and up to the tip before he pressed his entire mouth against it. Lucian was thick and generous and Ezreal found himself stretching his mouth open just to accommodate it. His actions were rewarded with a loud moan from above.

He almost gagged when Lucian's hips suddenly pushed upward, pressing his big cock further into his mouth, almost against his throat. Even then only about three-fourths of the massive organ was inside. Annoyed, but not unwilling Ezreal coughed slightly, pulling Lucian out of his mouth as he took a breath. Up above Lucian was looking down at him, his eyes hazy but lustful. Time was of the essence.

The explorer began bobbing his head on Lucian's member, taking as much of the man as he could each time. A mix of precum and his own saliva began dripping from his lips and it made the actions easier. It was so warm, so thick and so tasty. Up above Lucian was making loud moans, both his hands upon Ezreal's head as he guided the young man.

Within moments Lucian's breathing quickened and his hips began buckling furiously into Ezreal's mouth, his loose belt and pants making clanking sounds as he did. The explorer found himself at a loss of control as his head was shoved against Lucian's cock again and again, the gunslinger determined to force the entire massive organ inside. The blond was experienced in his art but even he had trouble keeping up with Lucian's sheer size, eventually giving in as he allowed himself to be used.

With a loud yell Lucian came, his hips jerking with every wave of his orgasm. Ezreal chocked at first and began to swallow with Lucian's cock still in his mouth but he found himself unable to. Lucian must have noticed because he pulled Ezreal's head roughly off himself mid orgasm and grabbed his dick with one hand. Aiming the man twisted his face in furious heat as he shot one, two, three creamy thick ribbons onto the explorer's face. Ezreal's eyes were open as he stared, and Lucian's seed coated them, dripping down his face and cheeks with each shot. The cum inside his mouth was seeping out as well, dripping down his chin.

With a loud gasp Lucian finished, holding his cock tightly in one hand and Ezreal's head in another. A sticky strand of white was stuck from the tip of his head onto the explorer's face. Looking down he gasped for air while he admired his work. Thick, creamy white coated Ezreal's chin and several more strands was dripping from his hair, eyes and cheek. Grinning the gunslinger pressed his cock against the explorer's face one last time, smearing his own release in a pattern.

"Nice look. I like it."

Crystal blue eyes looked back at him as Ezreal licked his lips, tasting the salty and sweet mixture. "I'll see you in a week?"


End file.
